


Maybe next time

by Laughing_Fox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Detailed Gore, Gen, Medical Torture, Phychotic Hange, Torture, Torture Porn, Vent Work, she/her and they/them used, spelt Hanji and Bertholdt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Fox/pseuds/Laughing_Fox
Summary: Hanji promises pain.OrThe one where Hanji literally tears into Bertholdt.(Was a vent work, so not perfect)





	Maybe next time

Fingers pulled and tugged at sinews of muscle, the almost comically red blood stained their hands and everything around them gave off a hot smell.

The body they had crouched over had long since blacked out, and now the bespectacled scientist had nothing better to do then evicerate the organs that were laid out before them from their previous minutes of fun (coupled with the frantic and desperate screaming, this had to be the best session she's had so far!), spilling from the body- or perhaps corpse (she hadn't bothered to check yet ) - and out over the cool granite floor.

He'd started on the table, but after fighting back, she found it only appropriate to pin him to the ground.

Her hands moved fast, her eyes were glazed and it was like she was locked in a trance.

Digging her fingers into the torn up organs before ripping them out like a child opening their very first present, a bubble of laughter crept over their lips.

The warmth of the blood clung to her forearms and took away from the chill of the large room acting almost like gloves in their own way.

Her nails, extending barely a few millimetres past the end of her fingertips were heavily caked in visceral body tissue, tugging thin, white strands of fatty muscle up from its home and pulling it away until it snapped with an inaudible twang.

Plunging both hands palms-down into what remained of the mostly hollowed-out corpse (it had to be a corpse now, she didn't even have to bother with tools to figure that one out), she pressed through what remained to scrape her thumbnails along the edge of the spine that was now in her grasp, the sickening scrapping feeling under her nails and the bone making her shiver in excitement.

Prying the spine away from where it was strongly nestled in the flesh of her cadaver's back, she relished the popping and squelching of the bone's separation, quirking a grin as blood speckled her already soaked apron.

Sliding her fingers under and along every vertebrae in the spine as she tore it from its cage of flesh, she paused at the rib cage, a sardonic flash darting across her face before she plunged her hands in to the torso, nimble fingers fought against by the relaxed, yet still tough diaphragm muscle, which too, gave way pretty fast to her constant and brutal curiosity. 

After ripping out the diaphragm and the bottom half of the left lung, her eagle eyes landed on what was left of the torn oesophagus before snatching it up and pulling it on like a glove, watching on in fascination at the stretchy organ as it threatened to tear until her hand vanished, lost behind the lungs and the heart and whatever else she'd left in the chest cavity before she felt saliva slick her fingers as she reached the tongue, crouching over the corpse so close it could have been intimate.

Wiggling her fingers the last few inches up and through, she hooked onto the lower jaw from the inside, pressing down on the back teeth to wrench it open carelessly, and indecent giggle slipping past her blood spattered lips.

Brushing the fringe out of the boy's eyes with almost a sense of motherly love, she smiled down at him, the needle in his arm and the steam that had began to furl and dance through the air from his body as she lay him back down and got to her feet sing allied to her that she had gotten a little over excited.

Snatching a tarp off the side table before shaking it free, she smiled down at the brunette before laying it over him.

 

Now she just had to wait for him to regenerate again.

"I'll be back next month, Fubar. Hopefully then you'll be more willing to answer my questions?" She whispered, her words falling on deaf ears.

"Enjoy your rest, Bertholdt. Because I can assure you. I'll be back before you know it,"

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to correct any mistakes in the comments.  
> Also I know the entire thing makes not a whole lot of sense, but it was two in the morning and I was angry.  
> Hence-  
> The birth of this.


End file.
